Tirian Blackleaf
Tirian Blackleaf is a gold elf archer. Description Physical: The Blackleaf's were always known for being hard to hit, but easy to crack once they were. And even a bastard like Tirian was no exception, he is not weak so to say, but he is better at dodging than absorbing the damage like some weaker minded fighters. The dark black coloring of his hair is another signature trait of the Blackleafs, but the mottled brown mixed in comes from his mother's side. He wears a masterwork studded leather raiment with grieves for protection. On his back is a black silken cloak with a hood. He wears fine spun fencing pants and a white doublet over his studded leather to keep up appearences. A warblade must not only be a powerful warrior, but must also look the part of the handsome hero! Background: The Blackleaf name has almost entirely been stripped from the record books by now, only occasionally appearing in outdated tomes or on the whispers of old tognues. Once a prosperous family with holdings, titles, a respected coat of arms, and even men willing to die in their name, that has all vanished into dust now. Tirian was a teenager when this happened. He watched with a smug grin as his family's world fell apart around them. First his brother's disgrace, then his mother's tragic death with whispers of murder, then his father having everything stripped from him and and eventually drinking himself to death. The last time Tirian saw his father, it was his head sitting at the top of a spike on the walled tower after he had been arrested for rape and murder. Tirian revelled in the downfall of his family, for he was but a bastard son. Entitled to non of it, yet kept around by some queer kindess (or perhaps guilt) hidden within his father's heart. His brother had been better loved, and entitled to it all, even though he was as dumb and slow as a brick. Tirian despised his brother, and since his father died has vowed to kill him on their next meeting (his brother Norell Blackleaf wanders the land as a mercenary as well since his disgrace). Tirian is now in appearence motivated by his wanderlust, and his love of wine, women, and gold. Underneath this however is a burning desire to re-establish the Blackleaf family under his own rule and eventually make a powerful place for himself in the world. Personality Tirian likes to keep up the appearence that he is a noble, honorable, man of the people. He loves the applause of the rabble, the praise of lords and ladies, and any other form of lauding. His favorite pastimes are getting drunk, whoring, and mercilessly cutting down his foes. He also is trained in the art of the bard, and it is only second to his love of the blade and a good fight. Deep down however he cares little for right or wrong, doing whatever pleases him and advances him at the time. He gave up on the idiotic gods long ago, and in his mind good and evil are just created by the foolish to make them feel better when they win and give them a false shield when they lose. He loves his work as a mercenary, being not only appluaded and given money, but also being matched against great foes and allowed to travel. Deep down however he hungers to accumulate power for himself, and he will stop at nothing to reestablish the Blackleaf family with himself as the head. He does not work wonderfully well with others, often trying to steal the limelight for himself. He will however tolerate the idea that others would want to bathe in his glory however, and thus follow him in his travels. He revels in the swift movements of the duelist, and nothing pleases him more than besting a Knight or Warrior better armored than himself simply by being quicker and having better aim with his highly honed skills at using a Rapier. Category:Gold elves Category:Fighters